O Trabalho do Terror
by Carla Hikaru-chan
Summary: Rin encontrou um emprego, que não era exatamente o que ela queria. Será que valia a pena correr todos os riscos por causa... dele? - CAPITULO 4, FINALMENTE EEE /O/
1. Chapter 1

O trabalho do terror

Yo minna!!

Ola eu sou a carlinha-higurashi e estou nova no pedaço...hehehe bom eu vou ao assunto:

Disclaimer: inuyasha n me pertence...o que eu posso fazer... Rumiko-sensei é mais esperta...

Capitulo 1: proposta de emprego

Suspiro. Era tudo o que se podia ouvir de uma garota no meio da rua em Tókyo...ela se chama Rin Moritokko (N/A: gente...foi mal eu n tinha sobrenome melhor...) .ela tinha cabelos castanhos que batiam até a cintura, olhos vivos e castanhos brilhantes, tinha 16 anos, estava procurando um emprego para ajudar em casa,já que morava com sua amiga, Kagome.Ela vivia numa sociedade de humanos e youkais .A maioria dos youkais mantinham distancia dos humanos e os mais fortes eram encrenqueiros. Rondou quase toda Tókyo, mas não achou. O que era esperado por ela , já que pelo seu rosto, a achavam muito nova para trabalhar... ela tinha um corpo bonito estava usando um vestido preto de alças (N/A: será q existe um vestido assim?) que ia ate a metade do joelho deixando um aspecto bem delicado e ao mesmo tempo charmoso na garota.Ela estava cansada, andara o dia inteiro e não conseguiu nada.Resolveu mudar o caminho de seu apartamento e andar por aí...tinha que colocar os pensamentos em ordem, estava muito aflita por não ter conseguido um emprego.Ela andava distraída até que sem perceber estava indo por uma rua escura, e deserta que nunca havia passado. Ela, estava com medo mas não deixou isso transparecer.Ela andou, virou ruas que não conhecia até que se deparou com uma mansão.Ela se encantou .A mansão era de mais ou menos 3 andares, mas tinha um aspecto sombrio...ela se encantou e chegou mais perto do portão de entrada.Aí ela viu uma placa dizendo o seguinte: "_Um trabalho amigavel...quem quiser o cargo se direcione ao portão a esquerda"._

Rin ficou feliz, e ao mesmo tempo, assustada.Ela nunca se imaginou trabalhando num lugar daqueles - _muito sombrio - _ela pensou _- mas tenho que tentar..._

Ela apertou a campanhia e depois de um tempo um youkai (N/A: nesse tempo existe youkais mas eles ficam escondidos.Outros arrumam confusão...) verde bem baixinho com um bastão na mão esquerda atendeu:

J- Uma humana? o que você quer?

R- ai,seu grosso!!desse jeito nunca vai arrumar alguem pra trabalhar aqui...espera... voce é um youkai???

J- ccccom muuuuito orgulhooo!!por que, esta coooom medo??-nisso ele, pra assustar a garota, levantou seu bastão de duas cabeças e estava pronto para lançar fogo perto dela só pra assustar.

---Enquanto isso alguem observava os dois seres pela janela do ultimo e mais escuro andar----

-interessante...

---voltando ao portão da mansão--------------------------------------------------------------

J- e então garota? não está com medo de mim?

R- eu não tenho medo de youkais seu metido!!

J-ora,sua...

quando ele se preparava para lançar fogo, ouviu uma voz gelida, que deu calafrios até u ultimo fio de cabelo de rin, principalmente no baixinho verde...

S- Jaken...

Ee se virou e encontrou o olhar do ser que estava a sua frente.

J- S-s-ssm Ssssssessshoumaru -sssama...

S-O que esta fazendo...?

J-eu... n-nada sssenhor...

R-Ei você ai ...

Ela ficou sem palavras quando viu o dono da voz fria e misteriosa.Rin fou abobalhada quando o viu. Sesshoumaru, era seu nome, ele era alto, com o cabelo longo eprateado olhos cor de mel e profundamentes frios...tinha duas marcas roxas em cada lado do rosto e uma meia-lua na testa.

S-o que quer...humana?

R-eu vim por...por causa da placa...ahaaha

S- me acompanhe...

continua...

ahhhhhhhhhhh...gente da um desconto...tipo minha primeira fic...deixem reviews com sugestões, criticas,sei la , pe na bunda( isso é pro jaken...hauahuahauha)

proximo cap. ja ta pronto, depende de vcs pra eu postar...hhuhuhuhuhuh (viu q alvada eu sou?)

sayonara minna!!!!!!!!!


	2. salvei?

R- S-sim senhor...

Rin adentrou a mansão com o youkai a sua frente. Ela se encantava cada vez mais com aquela mansão. Aparentemente, por fora parecia o "castelo dos horrores" mas por dentro...

Sesshoumaru estava se dirigindo ao seu escritorio no segundo andar da casa. Rin estava seguindo-o. Tinha vezes que ela sentia o olhar de sesshoumaru sobre si, o que dava calafrios nela - _mas ele é lindo_ – ela pensou. Tanto que ela estava sonhando alto e não percebeu que sesshoumaru tinha parado de andar...

BOING!!(N/A:gente,isso foi uma imitação barata de bater em alguma coisa...¬¬)

Antes dela cair no chão sentiu dois braços rodearem sua cintura...(huhuhuh...quem será hein?)

R-o-obrigada...

B- de nada,princesa...(N/A:hauhauhau vcs pensaram que era quem? O sesshy? hehe...)

S- bankotsu..._**solte-a**_...

B- ai ai, que estresse chefinho...da um desconto,ela ia cair...

S- _**não vou repetir outra vez**_...

B- pronto chefinho já soltei a garota...

R- ei!!!! Se voces não perceberam eu estou aqui ainda...

Ela recebeu como resposta um olhar cerrado,perigosamente cerrado,de quem estas com vontade de matar o primeiro que esta na sua frente.ela engoliu seco

e ficou calada.

S- me siga...

S- s-sim claro

Eles adentraram a sala e sesshoumaru começou a falar:

S- não temos mais vagas...

ele foi curto e grosso...muito grosso (N/A:n levem na malicia ok?)

S- ... mas posso te arranjar alguma coisa ,eu vejo em seu olhos que esta realmente precisando de trabalho.

R - ..."_ele vê em meus olhos??por acaso ele é vidente??._

S- bom...então vam...

SSSSSSSSESSSSHOUMARU-SSSSSSAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R- mas o que...

J- ssssssessssshoumaru-ssssssama , estamos sendo atacados por um youkai do senhor do castelo do sul!!!!!!!!!!ele esta furioso porque o senhor recusou a mão da filha dele em casamento...

S-maldito.

Logo pode-se ouvir a gritaria que vem da cozinha.as cozinheiras todas youkais de la começaram a berrar sem parar, o youkai estava destruindo tudo a sua volta, logo ele se dirigiu para a sala e encontrou quem ele queria .

Y- Sesshoumaru...vou mata-lo!!!!!!!!!!!!

S- Você é que pensa... – Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente correndo na direção do yokai lançando-lhe seu chicote venenoso... O que fez o yokai dar dois passos para trás, recuando com medo de ser afetado... Ou até mesmo morto...

Y- Sesshoumaru! Você é uma vergonha para seu clã! Além de recusar filha do meu mestre, está com uma humana dentro da prórpria casa! – urrou o yokai antes lançar espinhos com um veneno quase pior do que do próprio lorde... Mas seu alvo não era o dono da casa.. Mas sim... A garota a qual Sesshoumaru sentiu uma repentina preocupação ...

S – desgraçado – Sesshoumaru falou arregalando os olhos, olhando para onde a garota estava, e correu na direção da mesma

R-Ahhh! – Ela gritou ao ver espinhos virem na sua direção

Rin conseguiu desviar-se dos espinhos.. Mas acabou trombando num armário.. Fazendo com que este caísse por cima dela... Sesshoumaru de repente ficou com um olhar medonho, que dava muitos calafrios e fixou seu olhar no youkai... estava com raiva, e muita... Ele lançava ataques incriveis contra o Yokai com seu chicote mas surtia efeito nenhum... Até que Rin ao abrir os olhos se deparou com algo inacreditável...

R-Mas o que... – ela disse ao ver uma adaga brilhante... Presa num pedaço de pedra...

S-Não toque nisso! – Sesshouamru gritou enquanto mantinha o yokai ocupado – Irá derreter sua mão!

R-Mas eu quero... – Rin estava sem expressão nos olhos... Aqueles rubis presos nos cabos estavam lhe chamando muita atenção... E sem conseguir resistir a empunhou...

Uma luz forte invadiu o lugar...

S-O que está acontecendo?! – Sesshouamru tapou a visão por causa da luz, mas o Yokai aproveitou e lhe deu um soco certeiro na barriga. O lorde caiu no chão.

R e J-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin e Jaken gritaram ao mesmo tempo...

O yokai se aproximava cada vez mais rápido dele... E sem pensar duas vezes, ela se parou na frente dele...

Y-Saia!!!

R-Não! – ao lhe responder isso, o yokai tentou lhe dar um forte tapa... Que Rin desviou... Afinal, o yokai só tinha tamanho.. A agilidade não era seu ponto forte...

Ao desviar do golpe que o yokai lhe lançara... Rin só teve tempo de dar um ultimo golpe... Um ultimo golpe que seria fatal para o yokai... Que caiu no chão sem vida... Sua adaga estava cheia de sangue... Graças ao corte feito na região peitoral...

R-O que eu fiz... – ela disse lacrimejando, soltando a adaga.

S-Oras, não é óbvio? Você me salvou...

Ela o olhou com interrogação...

R- Salvei...?


	3. Mistério

_**Yo Minna!!**_

_**Voltei com força total o Trabalho do Terror xD**_

_**Eu achava que ela não sairia mais, por falta de idéias, por falta de muiiiiita coisa, inclusive de net ¬¬**_

_**Tive muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitos probleminhas, principalmente por que estou morando no interior, daí... aff é mto ruim pq é meio dificil ter houses boas, e que abram ¬¬ (Carla-chan fica possessa ao lembrar que andou quase 4 km pra ir numa lan house, esperou ela abrir umas 2 horas sentada na porta e a lan house n abriu ¬¬'''')**_

_**Bom... Tomara que eu mereça alguma coisa por esse capítulo... (quem sabe umas reviews?? :D)**_

_**Ah, com certeza deve estar com muitos erros, pois não pude revisar **_

_**Vamos então? D**_

**V**

**V**

**V  
V**

**V**

_**Trabalho do Terror**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**By: Carlinha-higurashi**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 3: Mistério**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**s2**

Depois do incidente com o Youkai, Rin foi "obrigada" a ficar na mansão de Sesshoumaru. O clima era tenso, principalmente por causa da misteriosa garota e da adaga mágica. Ele mandou que todos os empregados limpassem a bagunça do salão principal e chamou Rin para conversar _à_ _sós_ no seu escritório.

- Isso não pode ser possível... - disse olhando num ponto qualquer sentado na cadeira de madeira perfeitamente desenhada, mogno, atrás de sua mesa mogno também - como uma _humana_ pôde ser aceita pela adaga de meu pai? - Frizou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, que estava à sua frente, assustando-a com a repentina mudança de olhar .

- Er...de-desculpe-me Sesshoumaru-sama... eu não... - disse corada tentando se explicar

- Não quero explicações... Quantos anos você tem?

- Hã?Ah... eu tenho... tenho 16 anos...

-Por que uma garota tão novinha como você quer trabalhar? - perguntou frio

-É que eu moro com uma amiga e quero ajudá-la a pagar o aluguel do apartamento... - disse de uma vez só- "_ele deve estar achando que eu sou uma grande bakaaaaaaaa!!_"

- Hum... que gesto nobre...- encarava-a e logo depois olhou para a porta...- Jaken!

Jaken, que estava perto da entrada da sala, escutou seu senhor o chamar.

-Ssssim, Sesssssshoumaru-sama...

- Mande chamar o Inuyasha.

-Esssstá bem!

Jaken ainda estava parado lá, na frente dele. Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos.

-_Agora_...

-S-s-s-s-im... S-se-sssssenhor... - Saiu praticamente correndo

"_nossa... todo mundo o obedece apenas pelo olhar dele... não é a toa que ele é o dono de tudo isso..."_

-Rin... este é seu nome?

-Hai...

-Ainda está interessada no emprego?

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

High School Toquio 23:00

-Ai meu deus, estou super atrasada – Disse uma garota de cabelos pretos azulados, levemente ondulados, que estava dentro de uma sala, sozinha – preciso terminar esta prova logo...ai,ai,ai... a Rin já deve ter chegado e eu estou aqui ainda ¬¬

-Falando sozinha Kagome-chan? - Disse uma garota de cabelos lisos e castanhos que adentrou a sala.

-Ai, Sango-chan, não vem com brincadeiras não, eu tô super atrasada, tenho que terminar esta prova e levar na sala dos professores ... - disse desanimada, mas completou - Vamos trocar de corpos?? Daí você termina a prova pra mim XD

-Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan... muito inteligente sua idéia... to abobalhada com sua capacidade de pensar - #gota#

-E aí, Garotas? - Disse um garoto entrando na sala.

-Aff, mais um pra me "ajudar"... oi, Miroku

-Nossa, Kagome-chan... seu humor está ótimo e me contagia... ainda nessa prova?

- ¬¬. Sim, eu faltei no dia e o professor ficou com "peninha" de mim e me deu ela hoje e tenho que terminá-la até as 23:30... - ironizou

-Então pare de falar e termine logo, daí eu dou uma carona pra vocês... - falou todo convencido.

- Quer dizer, seu _motorista_, Miroku? - Sango disse

-Er... isso não vem ao caso sangozinha... #gota#

-_"Baka ..."_ #kagome#

- ¬¬'' _aham..._ - Sango cerrou os olhos

-AH, que é isso, sangozinha, eu sei que você gosta...

- Como que ééé??

- Ahhh, não me diga;... já imaginou nós dois, daqui a alguns meses, esperando um filhinho?? **(pego pesado o.o)**

- Vai te catar, Miroku...

- Credo sangozinha, eu nem ...

-Não me chama de SANGOZINHA!!

-Ah... ok... #megasuperhiper gota#

-_"ai,ai esses dois ainda casam..." _HELLO?? Que barraco é esse?? To fazendo uma prova, se é que vocês perceberam...¬¬

Miroku e Sango #gota#

Kagome, Rin, Miroku e Sango estudam no High School Toquio, um Colégio de Ricos, apesar da Rin e a Kagome não serem ricas**(pra que que serve a bolsa, heeeeeeeeeein? xD). **Sango é uma aluna muito inteligente e dedicada aos estudos, Miroku até que estuda, mas tem certa fama entre as garotas... ele é considerado o garoto mais tarado do colégio inteiro! **(que novidade...)**

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

-Hein? HAI! Oh... gomennasai, Sesshoumaru-sama...- ela disse colocando a mão na boca, censurando-se.

Ele ignorou a ação dela e continuou:

-Pois muito bem... você tem que saber que eu sou_ muito_ exigente quanto à _qualquer coisa _– disse direto.

-Hai...

-E eu_não_ admito falhas... muito menos falta de respeito... se você cometer _um _erro, estará _demitida_... - finalizou frio

-A-aham... Sesshoumaru-sama... o que eu vou fazer?

- Logo saberá...

-...

-Trabalhará 6 dias por semana, folga aos domingos e dormirá aqui.

"_O Quê? Dormir aqui?"_

-Mas...mas... Sesshoumaru-sama... - arregalou os olhos

-Se você não dormir aqui, não poderá me ajudar no que realmente preciso... sobre seu trabalho, quero lhe dizer que não será como as outras empregadas... você fará somente o que lhe for ordenado diretamente por mim, **(N/A: tipo, as empregadas, o sesshy manda o jaken mandar elas fazerem as coisas... entenderam?èé) **e mesmo que eu precise de você em dias que não trabalha você _terá_ que vir... depois do incidente com a adaga quero você por perto...

- Er...Sesshou... - tentou

- E por ultimo: Salário... 2.000 ienes por semana

O queixo de Rin caiu. O aluguel do apartamento era exatos 2.000 ienes. A idéia de trabalhar lá apesar das condições até que valeria a pena, pensou

"_Mas...ele nem me conhece direito... pra que me daria um trabalho mais importante que o das outras empregadas...com certeza é por causa daquela adaga..."_

-Sesshoumaru-sama... eu tenho que avisar à minha amiga que vou...- engoliu seco - ... dormir aqui, para poder trabalhar...mas tem uma coisa... eu ainda estou estudando e é de noite...

-Hai. Me encarregarei disso. Começa amanhã. Darei todas as instruções para você começar a trabalhar aqui.

-Hm...Arigatou sesshoumaru-sama...

-Quanto à adaga... você virá comigo amanhã para investigar o porque de você ter empunhado-a

-Hai...- suspirou

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

-Até que enfim, Kagome-chan – Sango suspirou

-Ai, Sango-chan, não me leve a mal... aquela prova estava uma desgraça TT

-Ah Kagome-chan, não era tão ruim assim... eu já tinha feito ela... e História não é o seu ponto forte né? ;D

Kagome sango e Miroku estavam no 3º colegial, Kagome estava em uma sala separada deles e Miroku e Sango estavam na mesma sala. Sango era muito bonita e simpática, além de inteligente. Miroku era o "tarado" do grupo e também era muito bonito.

Miroku aproveitou que estava de carro e deu uma carona para as garotas até suas respectivas casas.

-Kagome-chan, chegamos – disse Miroku – Takeda, pare o carro.

-Sim, Miroku-sama – o motorista respondeu

-Arigatou pela carona, Miroku - kagome agradeceu

-Ah, que é isso Kagome-chan amigos é pra isso, mas se você quiser retribuir o favor... - olhando malicioso para ela.

PAFT! **( N/A: um som beeeeeeem tosco de um tapa T-T)**

-AIE!! Sango, por que fez isso??

-Pra você para de se engraçar com ela, seu tarado ¬¬ - sango irritada disse

-E por que você se incomoda? Tá com ciuminho? - ele ironizou

-#corada# Que ciume o quê Miroku, você não sabe de nada ... - sango retrucou

-Ah ta vermelhinha... – Miroku "debochou" apontando pro rosto dela

-Ora, seu... - ela tentou bater nele de novo mas foi interrompida

-AHAM! - Kagome pigarreou

-Ah... Kagome-chan... tchau, nos vemos no sabado #gota# - miroku e sango disseram juntos

-Tchau Miroku, tchau Sango-chan, tchau Sr. Takeda – ele acenou com a cabeça

-Oyasuminasai Kagome-sama - Takeda disse.

Kagome saiu do carro e pegou a chave da bolsa , subiu no 3º andar do prédio e abriu a porta do seu apartamento. Estava tudo escuro, ela imaginou que Rin estivesse dormindo. Foi até o quarto e estava tudo arrumado e ela não estava lá . Ela começou a se preocupar, era mais de meia noite e kagome não estava em lugar algum do apartamento. Ela tentou ligar para o celular dela.

"_desligado" _

-Kuso -praguejou

Ela lembrou que Rin estava procurando emprego, e que a ultima vez que falou com ela, ela estava numa rua perto da praça central de Toquio.

Ligou para Sango, que a essa hora já estava na casa dela. A governanta atendeu.

-Mansão do Sr. Hayashibara

-Alô. Kaede-sama! A sango-chan ainda está acordada?É a kagome... Er... gomen ne por ligar a essa hora, preciso falar com ela urgente.

-Está sim, Kagome-san, só um minuto

Ela chamou a sango e atendeu

-Kagome-chan? O que que houve?

-Eu não estou achando a Rin em lugar algum. Você falou com ela hoje?

-Não, k-chan... eu falei com ela anteontem ** (N/A: já era mais de meia noite XDD) **e ela isse que ia procurar um trabalho

-Sim, mas ela não está aqui e eu estou preocupada com ela... Ai meu deus e se aconteceu algo com ela? E se um sequestrador ou estrupador pegou ela?? AI MEU DEU...

-CALMA! K-CHAN! #gota# não pense assim, credo... vai ver que ela foi procurar um trabalho na parte onde vive os youkais da cidade

-COMO É QUE É? - gritou – ah ... desculpa sango-chan...#gota#

-#gota# Ah, k-chan é uma possibilidade... ela me disse que arrumaria um emprego a todo custo... quer te ajudar no apartamento...

-Mas eu não entendo . A mãe dela já manda um pouco de dinheiro e ela me dá ele todo pro aluguel... pra quê arrumar um emprego?

-Bom, vamos então procurar ela, eu vou ligar para o miroku , ele deve estar acordado ainda e você liga para o Kouga ok?

Kouga era o único youkai amigo delas. Ele morava numa parte mais "escondida" de Toquio e fazia faculdade de música **(N/A: Tipo...os youkais moravam em lugares afastados dos humanos, mas faziam tudo q os humanos fazem (estudar, passear, trabalhar...) , dando medo neles, é claro xD) **e era um pouco mais velho que elas. Ele gostava muito da Kagome, mas respeitava ela e sabia que ela não sentia o mesmo que ele.

-Então tchau sango-chan e me desculpa por ligar a essa hora

-K-chan não se desculpe, era necessário... espero que a gente encontre a Rin...

-Aham...Tchau

-Tchau

Kagome imediatamente ligou para o Kouga. Ela sabia que ele estava acordado porque ela sabe que ele só dorme por volta das duas da manhã, já que trabalha como baterista numa banda de Rock**. ( ¬ OH MY GOD! -)**

-Alô? Kouga-kun?

-Ohh... kagome-chan? O que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado com o tom de voz dela

-Kouga-kun, você viu a Rin ontem?

Eu a vi sim, mas não falei com ela. Ela estava aqui para os lados onde os youkais moram e depois não a vi mais. Algum problema? Ela está aí?

-Kouga-kun... ela não está aqui... eu estou preocupada com ela, porque ela queria arrumar um trabalho e disse que arrumaria de qualquer jeito e eu estou procupada...

-Faz assim... já que eu estou de carro, eu vou procurá-la por aqui e depois te ligo

-Ok, arigatou kouga-kun

-de nada kagome-chan

-tchau

- tchau

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

TOC-TOC (vcs sabem o que é né? T-T)

-Entre... - sesshoumaru disse frio

-Chefe... - Bankotsu começou – eu vim avisar-lhe que está tudo pronto como o Sr. tinha me mandado

Ele sorriu de lado

-Está bem... quero que providencie um carro para levar está jovem até a sua moradia **... **e agora

-Ok...

Sesshoumaru e bankotsu a acompanharam até a porta de entrada da mansão, mas escutaram a campainha tocar.

-Quem será a uma hora destas...? - bankotsu disse

Quando eles olharam pela janela **(sesshy e ban)** viram que era o Kouga

-Aff aquele tonto? - Bankotsu praguejou

-Vá... – disse sesshoumaru

"_quem será que é...?" - _pensou Rin **(ela não tinha olhado na janela n.n)**

Bankotsu abriu a porta e na hora em que o Kouga iria falar ele viu a Rin

-Rin-chan?

Ela arregalou os olhos

-Kouga-kun?

-Hein? - fez cara de tacho o bankotsu – vcs se conhecem?

-Rin-chan, a kagome-chan o Miroku e a Sango estão loucos atrás de você... - ele falou do portão

-Em vez de você ficar berrando, entre – Bankotsu apertou um botão a o portão começou a abrir

-Ai, meu Deus, ela vai me matar... – se desesperou Rin... ela sabia dos "chiliques" da amiga e não queria ouvir um sermão por mais de 3 horas como da última vez...

FLASH BACK

"_Onde será que a Rin está?? Eu apenas pedi pra ela levar o lixo de reciclagem lá no outro quarteirão..." - pensou Kagome desesperada olhando do apartamento para a janela de 5 em 5 minutos, até que..._

_depois de 2 horas..._

_-K-chan, abre a porta !! - Rin chamou atrás da porta_

_-RIN??_

_-O que foi, k-chan?_

_-ONDE QUE VOCÊ FOI, SUA DOIDA?? - gritou Kagome_

_-#gota# ca-calma... k-chan .. eu fui na casa da sango e demorei porq..._

_-Que calma nada, você acabou de chegar do interior, você podia ter sido sequestrada, ou estrupada ou ser vitima de um bandido ou..._

_Depois de 1 hora_

_-...ou você poderia ter ido parar em outra cidade, ou ter sido raptada por um alienigena ou E.T. sei lá, ou também..._

_Mais 1 hora..._

_- ... você poderia estar sendo levada clandestinamente pra outro país, ou estar no hospital ou estar na africa ou no Azerbaijão ou até mesmo..._

_Mais uma hora..._

_- ... estar morta!! Ò.Ó_

_- Eh...só pra lembrar, eu vim pra cá faz uns 2 meses...#superhipermega gota# "_

FIM DO FLASH BACK

-Kouga-kun, vc tem que ligar pra ela e dizer que eu estou bem...

-Ei... Sesshoumaru! - Kouga chamou

- ...

-Que que você estava fazendo aí com a Rin? - ele perguntou dando um olhar malicioso

-#corada# Não di-diga besteiras, kouga... Sesshoumaru-sama me arrumou um emprego aqui... - ela disse

-Aham... - fez um olhar de descaso - ok eu vou levá-la, se me permite

- Rin... - falou frio

-Hai?

-Aqui, amanhã, as 7:00

-ok... arigatou – reverenciou sesshoumaru e saiu

8888888888888888 8888888888888888

Na Mansão de Sesshoumaru

- Sesshoumaru, porque você arranjou um trabalho para essa garota? Você nem ao menos a conhece... - falou bankotsu

- Algo nela me chama atenção...

- Hum... quer dizer que o Grande Lord Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por uma humana?

- È melhor calar essa sua boca antes que eu a cale... - ameaçou

Bankotsu era amigo de Sesshoumaru há muito tempo. Ela sabia que Sesshoumaru somente ameaçava **(N/A:só com ele, claro!). **Bankotsu coviveu com ele desde os 5 anos de idde, é o melhor "amigo" dele. Ele (leia-se: Bankotsu) sabia que sesshoumaru não suportava humanos... Com certeza Sesshoumaru iria tentar icar com a garota por causa da adaga... isso é o que Bankotsu pensava...

88888888888888888888888888888888

Já no carro com o Kouga

-Rin...

-Hai. Kouga-kun?

-Tome cuidado com o Sesshoumaru. Ele não é flor que se cheire... por que ele te contrataria se não suporta humanos?

- você conhece ele de onde?

- somos "amigos" há muito tempo...

-Bom... acho que ele me contratou por causa de uns acontecimentos estranhos comigo na mansão dele... É que se eu contar, você não vai acreditar...

-Conte então - ele falou

Então ela contou o que aconteceu, que se perdeu, falou do Youkai, falou da adaga, contou tudo

-Impossível... - sussurrou

-O quê?

-Rin... essa adaga ... ela contém o espírito do Youkai Mais poderoso dos séculos passados, o pai de Sesshoumaru...

"_ele deve estar "P" da vida por causa da adaga" _

-...E ele esperava que a adaga o aceitasse, mas ela sempre o repelia e todos os que tocava nessa adaga, inclusive humanos e Hanyous, como é o caso do Irmão do Sesshoumaru...

-O irmão dele seria o Inuyasha?

-Conhece o cara-de-cachorro? - ele falou levemente irritado

-Iie, é que ele, enquanto estávamos conversando, mandou o seu servo sapo verde chamar ele...Ah... você conhece o sesshoumaru-sama de onde?

-somos amigos há muito tempo... e eu conheci o pai dele. Era um homem muito gentil e acho que o Sesshoumaru odeia humanos pelo fato de seu pai ter casado novamente e ter sido com uma humana e ter gerado o cara-de-cachorro que é hannyou... Sobre o fato de ter falado sobre ele...acho que sesshoumaru quer contar o acontecido... mas o Inuyasha é um inconseqüente... deve estar por aí e duvido que alguém ache ele... Além do mais, há um motivo...uma lenda em que você - apontou para ela - foi escolhida...

- HEin??

- Rin... se você realmente foi aceita pela adaga... significa que o espírito da esposa de Inu no Taisho reencarnou em você...que faleceu com ele no mesmo dia de sua morte.

- O.O... Como é que éééé?? - perguntou boquiaberta

- Olha, em vez de encucar com isso, tente esquecer o que aconteceu, sim k-chan?

-Tá...tá bem...hum...Chegamos – disse Rin desanimada olhando para o 3º andar do prédio

"_Iiihh.. quero só ver... esse sermão vai durar a noite toda..." _pensou

Kagome escutou uma buzina e desceu correndo para ver se era a Rin. Quando a viu falou:

- Rin-chan... sua...sua... maluca!! - abraçou ela - pq você não me ligou pra avisar que ia demorar??

- K...k-chan, gomen... o meu celular quebrou... e você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu...

- Meninas, tenho que ir... - kouga interrompeu

- A...arigatou kouga kun - disseram rin e kagome ao mesmo tempo

- Oyasuminasai

Ele entrou no carro e foi embora. Kagome e rin entraram no apartamento... foram descansar... parece que o sermão foi adiado para de manhã...

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

De manhã, 5:30

- Aff... acordei cedo d+ e é melhor eu não fazer barulho, não quero acordar a k-chan - disse baixinho para si mesma e sonolenta - tenho que me arrumar logo por que as 7 vou na mansão de sesshoumaru-sama ...

Ela abriu seu guarda-roupas e olhou bem para ele. Seu guarda-roupas era bem variado, mas gostava mais de roupas escuras, não gostava de chamar atenção.

- Será que se eu usar esse vestido, Sesshoumaru-sama vai perceber...? - pensou alto com um vestido nos braços - Aff, que que eu to pensando?? - falou de repente.

- É melhor você pensar mais baixo Senhorita Rin... - uma voz falou assombrando a rin

- AIE!! desde quando você tá acordada?? Quase me mata do coração...

- E desde quando você pensa assim: "será que se eu usar esse vestido, sesshoumaru-sama vai perceber?" - falou com tom de deboche imitando Rin... pelo menos tentando.

- Aff... é que..que eu quero parecer bem vestida pra ele não me despedir só porque usei uma roupa curta d+ ou longa d+

- Aham ... sei... então use esta roupa... - Falou colocando a mão no armário e tirando uma camiseta polo branca e uma saia pregueada preta.

- Ah...K-chan... Arigatou - falou com os olhos brilhando

- De nada... - falou com um tom irônico na voz

- K-chan... ainda tá brava comigo? - perguntou abaixando a cabeça

- Claro que não Rin... se você estava num lugar onde estava Sesshy estava eu não preciso ficar preocupada... bom nem tanto

- Bom mas...

SESSHY??

-Como um raio, ela disse:

- PERA! Volta a fita...

...desde quando você conhece o sesshoumaru-sama? -frizou o "sama" brava

- Bom, tirando o fato dele ter estudado na nossa escola ano passado... ah é você nem morava aqui ainda... eu ainda não te contei?

- #gota# Não...MAs... então ele é novo??

- ¬¬. Bom... Sesshoumaru-sama - falou em tom de deboche - Ele não é tão novo como aparenta...ele é youkai...então, ele era o garoto mais popular, bom era o que as garotas falavam, por causa de sua beleza extraordinariamente extraordinária **(N/A: o.o''), **e o irmão dele também... - terminou com uma voz de desgosto

- E por que falou assim do irmão dele? - Kagome notou uma voz de "segundas intenções"

- Ele ainda estuda lá, mas só aparece quando lhe convém...

- Está falando de Inuyasha?

- hai, hai... ele é um baka, imbecil, sem-vergonha, desgraçado, Maldito, filho de uma p...

- CALMA!! - ela interrompeu percebendo que as palavras estavam ficando mais "pesadas"

-¬¬

- Calma K-chan... entendi, você "adora" ele - falou irônica - o que ele te fez pra você falar assim?

- Ele...ele... - virou o rosto - aquele baka me beijou a força ano passado... - corou

- O.O

- Não me olhe assim...Rin-chan?

- O.O'

- Rin-chan...

- O.O''

- Rin...?

- O.O'''

- RIN!!

- O.O''''

- Rin, ele fez isso por que eu provoquei ele...

- COMO É QUE ÉÉÉ? Vocêêê ? Que condena todos os garotos do mundo, diz que eles não prestam, são a corja da humanidade e diz que nunca vai namorar, nem nada?? Realmente...isso me chocou...

- Bom... ele ficou falando que eu não conseguia fazer uma prova que tivemos de fazer, daí eu fiz e passei, joguei na cara dele que eu era melhor que ele, daí ele me agarrou e me beijou...

- kkk...AHUAHAUAHUAUAU - tentou parar de rir ao perceber que kagome não gostou de sua atitude - me..me desculpa, k-chan hahahaha, mas não consigo imaginar um menino te beijando hahaaha...ma...

- Você não tem cara pra me zoar, Rin Moritokko, acha que eu não sei que nunca be... - Rin colocou a sua mão para tampar a boca dela.

- Nem pense em dizer ISSO!! - falou irritada e ao mesmo tempo desanimada

- rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

- ¬¬ muito sem graça... Mas voltando ao assunto... sobre sesshoumaru-sama? - disse

- Pois é... - começou - ele é um dos youkais mais misteriosos de Tóquio... não suporta humanos, pelo menos é o que parecia enquanto ele estudava. Ele era um dos alunos mais bonitos e charmosos do colégio...

- Bom, então... KAMI-SAMA EU ESTOU ATRASADA!!

- Vai logo Rin-chan, porque eu quero dormir mais um pouco, já que só trabalho as 9.

Rin entrou no chuveiro e tomou um bom banho, se vestiu, passou uma maquiagem leve: lápis, batom claro e colocou um perfume levemente doce, mas marcante, Queria impressionar _alguém._ Foi até a mansão de sesshoumaru. Quando chegou lá, tocou a campainha e a porta abriu-se automáticamente. Ela entrou e viu apenas uma serva ir para a cozinha.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? - chamou baixo

Ela começou a andar pelos corredores e não encontrava ninguém , nem servos... tinha corredores que ela tinha medo de ir, pois sentia uma energia negativa o que era estranho já que nunca sentia algo assim, até que ela viu uma porta entreaberta, com uma luz dentro. Ela se arriscou e deu uma espiada, quando teve a sensação de seu rosto ferver.

- Kami-sama...

Ela viu Sesshoumaru, com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, cabelos molhados, grudados em seu rosto e costas. Ela estava "babando" com aquela visão, mas precisava sair dali, só que não conseguia. Ela num impulso saiu dali correndo, e escutou o barulho da porta se abrir completamente **(N/A: pô gente, que discuido como q pode ele deixar a porta destrancada enquanto toma banho? Até eu ficaria lá XD)**

**- **Rin? - Rin escutou alguém chamar...

- Si-sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! - ela falou lá do salão principal

Ele colocou uma camisa de manga comprida preta com uma calça igualmente na cor. Sentiu um cheiro muito proximo, então pensou "Rin". Desceu as escadas ao perceber que ela tinha chegado e disse.

- Vejo que é pontual... - disse encarando-a, parecendo não perceber o ocorrido

- Sim... sesshoumaru-sama - disse de cabeça abaixada, corada por ter corrido e também por causa da "visão" que teve. Afinal, não queria mostrar pra ele muito menos revelar o porquê de estar vermelha... aliás, ela lembrou que ele tem um faro aguçado por ser um youkai e corou mais ainda

- Acompanhe-me... - disse andando em direção de um quarto escuro.

Ela achou estranho ele estar entrando num quarto tão escuro. Será que ali não tinha luz?

_" É... parece que o trabalho do terror está prestes a começar..." _

_s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2 s2_

_**Esse capítulo não está tão grande quanto eu queria que ficasse... mas eu não consigo escrever um capítulo muito grande... eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível**_

_**Ihhhhhhhh, quantos mistérios... O que será que o sesshy tá planejando? Será que a Rin é mesmo a reencarnação da mãe do sesshy?? E será que ele vai tentar ficar com ela por causa da adaga?? OO**_

_**No proximo episódio de... TRABALHO DO TERROR!!**_

_**Pois é... NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que deveria estar postando, "Ressurreição do Anjo" e "Troca de Corpos", mas pra minha (in)felicidade, aconteceu umas coisas comigo e que me fez ficar suuper deprê**_

_**Por isso... deem um descontinho pra mim vai... eu acho que não mereço, mas tudo bem... pelo menos eu postei!!**_

_**Eu não podia deixar vcs na mão né? **_

_**-.-'''**_

_**Quem tá afim de adivinhar o que acontece no proxímo capítulo...? quem acertar vai ganhar um biscoito XDD**_

_**  
Mais um capítulo e grande . espero que gostem.. eu n consegui fazer melhor ¬¬ **_

_**tentei fazer ficar engraçado, mas eu sou péssima nisso T-T**_

_**Uma coisa: pra quem gosta de ouvir musicas lendo (como eu-) eu recomendo algumas musicas pra vcs ouvirem junto com a fic XD:**_

_**Rebel Fire**_

_**Aoi Juusou**_

_**Greens Sunlight - LAST ALLIANCE**_

_**Deu pra perceber como eu AMO essa banda - Alguém Conhece ela?**_

_**Anna-chan sabe né? XD**_

_**Que tal?**_

_**Maaaais uma coisa ( de novo? ¬¬) eu tenho msn ... quem quiser add, pra fazer amizade , pra dar idéias, críticas...chutes na bunda xD**_

_**é só me pedirem que eu passo pra vcs ok? XDD**_

_**Ah... acho que vai ter umas partes que vocês não vão entender, mas daí eu falo (??) pra vcs o que n entenderem ok?**_

_**e maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais uma coisa (no coments... xx) eu to com um "probleminha" no meu e-mail...( ele foi hackeado uú) então não to abrindo ele ( o q eu uso aqui no FF) então eu só vou poder, por enquanto, responder nos capítulos da fic, porque eu não to afim de abrir outra conta no FF **_

_**T-T... já me basta o trabalhããão que tive ;-; (carla-chan tem "probleminhas " com o inglês ;-;)**_

_**; )**_

_**AVISO: Gente eu peço que vcs mandem reviews, com opinião, sugestões, críticas, o que desejarem. Assim, eu além de ficar imensamente feliz, vou poder continuar, porque senão eu fico achando que vcs não gostam da minha fic **_

_**Pois é...**_

_**bai-bai minna;**_

_**s2**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Aviso!

Olá Minna! Como puderam perceber, me ausentei do site por um tempinho, aliás, tempão. ):

Desde 2008 eu vinha enfrentando problemas sérios em casa, e decidi dar um "time" ao FF. Me arrependi muito, mas era necessário. Teve mudanças de cidade, trocas de escola, falecimento de alguns parentes... Eu ainda estou com alguns problemas, mas mesmo assim decidi voltar aqui ^^

Mas agora, voltei e não vou abandonar minhas fics, eu prometo pra vcs. Só peço um pouco de compreensão pois eu já estou escrevendo o capt 4 de Trabalho do Terror. Há uma possível reescrita da Fic, pois na época que eu a fiz, tinha meros 14 anos, e hoje to com 18, os conceitos mudaram :D

Mas enfim, eu espero de coração que ngm me atire pedras y.y eu vou voltar a ativa logo logo, me aguardem minna!

Arigatou a todas :3


	5. O Trabalho dos Sonhos

GENTE LINDA *-* QUE SAUDADE DISSO AQUI T-T

Desculpem a demora de menos 4 anos D: eu jurei pra mim mesma que nunca abandonaria a fic e mesmo com a demora, POSTEI XD

Prometo não demorar tanto. Queria que o capt fosse maior, mas decidi postar um menorzinho só pra deixar o povo curioso, mas eu já to tratando de escrever o resto. Q

Espero que gostem e novamente, desculpem o 'micro' capitulo.

Bgs 33

Vamos à fic. q

TRABALHO DO TERROR

CAPÍTULO 4: O trabalho dos sonhos.

~ VI ~

**- Vejo que é pontual... - disse encarando-a, parecendo não perceber o ocorrido.**

**- Sim... Sesshoumaru-sama - disse de cabeça abaixada, corada por ter corrido e também por causa da "visão" que teve. Afinal, não queria mostrar pra ele muito menos revelar o porquê de estar vermelha... aliás, ela lembrou que ele tem um faro aguçado por ser um youkai e corou mais ainda.**

**- Acompanhe-me... - disse andando em direção de um quarto escuro.**

**Ela achou estranho ele entrar num quarto tão escuro. Será que ali não tinha luz?**

"_**É... parece que o trabalho do terror está prestes a começar..."**_

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, enquanto sentia o olhar curioso de Rin. O que será que ele pretendia?

- Espere aqui. – Ele falou, logo passando pela porta.

- Ok.

Enquanto Rin observava cada movimento de Sesshoumaru, o mesmo estava indo em linha reta, e Rin se perguntou se ele havia algum tipo de 'visão noturna'. _"Não to vendo absolutamente nada aqui". _Rin saiu de seus pensamentos, surpreendida pela repentina luz que clareou aquele pequeno cômodo. Rin observou cuidadosamente a direção de onde a luz se projetava, havia uma lamparina ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que, estava com uma das mãos em uma alavanca, que logo, foi acionada por ele.

- Mas... o que é isso? – Ela perguntou, notando a grande abertura no chão, ao lado do tapete persa detalhado e perfeitamente desenhado, seguido de alguns degraus onde havia uma completa escuridão. _"Oh não, de novo esse breu?"._

- Siga-me. - Ordenou, adentrando aquele apertado corredor descendo os degraus lentamente.

- Claro.

Rin descia as escadas, acompanhando a velocidade em que Sesshoumaru também descia, porém, foi surpreendida por um pedaço de pano escorregadio em um dos degraus e, distraída, escorregou e caiu de bunda no chão, dando um grito estridente. _"Minha nossa, preciso aprender a não ser tão desajeitada, pelamor ._." ._ Sesshoumaru, sentindo o empurrão que levou, deu graças aos deuses por estarem no ultimo degrau.

- Será que você não pede prestar um pouco mais de atenção criatura? - Ele ralhou com os olhos trincando de raiva.

- Si-sinto muito, mas esse pedaço de pano aqui... - disse ela levantando o fino tecido

- Me dê isso aqui. - e puxou da mão dela, logo colocando em um dos bolsos.

Rin levantou-se, sem graça e quando logo se deu conta de onde estava, arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta. Era um grande salão, decorado com as mais variadas armas, desde adagas, facas, arcos, lanças até armaduras, escudos, fuzis, pistolas. Havia um lustre majestoso no centro do teto, de cristal com detalhes em ouro e no chão, ao centro da sala, havia cinco cubos de vidro, de onde emanava uma energia muito estranha._ "desde quando posso sentir energia de Youki?". _Notou também que em cada cubo de vidro tinha um espaço onde poderia se alocar algum tipo de arma ou escudo. E também percebeu que uma delas havia uma forma exatamente igual à adaga.

- Aquela adaga... – ele começou

- Hm?

- Tive a infelicidade de ver que você é a destinada a empunhá-la. Está vendo aquele grande cubo de vidro ali? É onde a adaga fica alocada. A adaga é uma das 5 chaves para o portal que liga diretamente esse mundo com a outra dimensão, em que há um cemitério de youkais e que, no tumulo de meu pai, há um grande tesouro, o Canino Amaldiçoado.

"_isso só pode ser brincadeira, outra dimensão?"_

_- _Mas, Sesshoumaru-sama, onde estão as outras partes?

- Estão com os 4 guardiões de cada ponto do Japão. Um no norte, outro no sul, outro no leste e o oeste.

- Então você ficou com a parte do... centro?

- É.

- Entendo... qual vai ser minha função aqui dentro afinal, Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Você vai em busca das outras 4 partes. Junto comigo.

Rin sentiu uma leve tontura e uma dificuldade imensa pra respirar, achou que tudo cairia ali mesmo.

- COMO É QUE É? O_O

Andando por uma extensa estrada, um alguém está reclamando...

- Sesshooooumaru-sama, porque manda este Jaken atrás do inconsequente do seu irmão? Pff...

- De quem ce ta reclamando aí, coisa verde? – uma voz assombrou Jaken.

- Inuyashaaaaaa, seu, seu insolente, Sesshoumaru-sama está louco atrás de você, moleque irresponsável, onde estava esses dias? – Falou de uma só vez

Inuyasha. Irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, mas nem tanto. Um garoto despreocupado com a vida, bagunceiro e um arrumador de encrencas de primeira. Ele havia sumido há alguns dias, por conta de uma briga com seu irmão mais velho. Um garoto bonito, inteligente, mas nem tanto...

-Fica quietinho ae, sapo, eu tava descolando umas informações sobre o paradeiro da Diadema de Ouro...

- A.. A Diadema? Onde est...

- Quieto! Não vou falar isso pra você, coisa feia, informação confidencial - Fez uma careta para Jaken, sabia que aquilo o irritava profundamente. Nas suas horas vagas vivia atormentando-o, assim o tempo passava mais rápido.

- Oras, seu insolente, vamos agora até Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Não me dê ordens, sapo, eu faço o que eu quero. - Falou Inuyasha, correndo em direção ao Centro de Tóquio.

- OU, ESPERA AÍ, INUYASHA! _"Oh Deuses, não acredito que vou ter que voltar andando tudo isso"_. Notando que a estrada que vinha não havia fim, suspirou e uma grande gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

Centro comercial de Tóquio, 11:00, Toshiro's Nippon

- Moshi-moshi?

- Kagome-chan, aqui é a Sango, está tudo bem?

- Olá Sango-chan, tudo bem sim, hoje o mercado ta tranquilo, chega essa hora fica de boa, pois o pessoal vai almoçar. ^^

- Ahh, você tocou justo no ponto...

- Como assim? O.o

- Eu queria te convidar para almoçarmos juntas, o que acha? Mas antes, me diga, como está Rin-chan? Está recuperada do 'trauma' K-chan? AHAHAHAHA.

- Ahh, nem me fale garota, eu ainda preciso dar outro sermão nela, mas deixei pra outro dia né porq... - antes que pudesse terminar, alguém a interrompeu.

- AHAM! Quantas vezes já te disse que não gosto que meus empregados fiquem ao telefone em horário de expediente, senhorita Higurashi?

-Sa-sango-chan, preciso desligar, nos vemos 12:00, byebye! - Colocando o telefone no lugar, olha para trás - Gomenasai, Toshiro-sama, era Sango-chan, ela só queria me convidar para almoçar e... *gota*

- Ok, tudo bem, mas que isso não volte a se repetir, entendeu? - Disse o baixinho bigodudo e careca. - Senão vai pro olho da rua! - terminou olhando-a com desdém.

- Sim senhor! - falou _"mas que chefe insuportável, pqp ¬¬"_

- Volte ao trabalho, seu almoço é só daqui a 1 hora. Vai, vai ,vai u_u

- Ok, ok... *suspiro*

Não, isso não era possível. Ela, magrela, baixinha, torta, desengonçada, ajudando um Youkai a procurar chaves de um portal de sabe-se lá aonde? É muita piada no mesmo dia...

- Eu... ouvi direito, senhor? Está dizendo que EU, uma simples HUMANA, irá te ajudar com isso tudo? O_O

- Rin. Está sentindo, não está? - Sesshoumaru caminha entre os cubos de vidro e, tocando em um deles, continua - Essa energia toda... Cada uma das partes emana uma energia poderosa, porém, eu não a sinto.

- Não? E como sabe dessa tal energia, afinal? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Por um fato muito simples: Sou um Youkai e cada uma dessas partes pertenceu à armadura que minha _mãe_ usava.

- Sua... mãe?

- Sim. Quando disse que essa adaga fora deixada por meu pai, em partes, não foi bem isso.

Desde a época remota, mulheres não podiam participar de batalhas, tinham sempre que ficar em casa, cuidando de seus filhotes, ou no máximo, fazendo trabalhos à mão e vendendo-os para fora, mas entrar em combates era inaceitável. Porém...

- Porém...? - Olhou-o confusa.

- Meu pai sabia, sabia que a usariam para atingi-lo, pois então ele tratou de fazer uma armadura completa para ela e passou a treiná-la escondido de todos, para que num momento de urgência ela pudesse se defender. Essa armadura é composta de: Diadema de Ouro, Adaga Hipnótica, Capa Angelical, Escudo da Fênix e Botas Especiais. Em conjunto, essa armadura era capaz de emanar um poder absurdamente alto.

- _"Agora entendo porque fiquei paralisada com a adaga *gota*"_... mas, porque as peças estão espalhadas pelo Japão e não juntas, com o senhor?

- Porque quando minha mãe se foi, meu pai ficou em poder da armadura e quando ele se foi, julgando-me imaturo para cuidar da armadura, fez com que ela se dissipasse para que não caísse em mãos erradas. Mas agora... há um grande inimigo de meu pai que está em busca dessas partes. Aquele Youkai que você viu aqui, naquele dia, era um de seus soldados.

- Deuses... mas, mas, porque justamente EU tenho que ajudá-lo? Quer dizer, se eu puder contribuir, ótimo, mas o que uma humana fraca como eu poderia fazer?

- Oras, você vai ser minha detectora. - Disse ele com um olhar gelado

- Detectora? LOL Então só vou prestar para isso? ¬¬ - bufou.

- Se você souber pegar numa arma, melhor. Porém, pelo jeito que você usou aquela adaga, nem isso você deve saber...

- Pff...

- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

- Mas o que foi dessa vez...?

Antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru se desse conta, Bankotsu pulou por cima de sua cabeça e acertou um ser que estava prestes a cravar uma espada em suas costas.

- MAS COMO? Como eu não senti o Youki desse maldito? - disse entre dentes, - Rin, afaste-se daqui - Provavelmente era um espião, maldito seja. - terminou, ficando em posição de luta.

Mas como um raio, ele se lembrou.

Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou aquele pedaço de tecido que Rin havia escorregado anteriormente. _"Agora entendo. Há um traidor aqui que trouxe esse espião até aqui e que usa uma capa para tornar-se invisível e esconder seu Youki também. Malditos sejam. Ah, mas vou descobrir quem foi o miserável."_

Rin estava agoniada com a situação, porém, mantendo sua calma, subiu novamente as escadas e parou.

- _"Ele disse, que posso sentir... vamos Rin, concentre-se." _Onde está? Onde está essa bendita adaga? - Olhou para um lado, para o outro, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Podia sentir, era fraco, mas sentia.

Teve uma visão, de um quarto, com um armário e um grande cofre com segredo.

- Será que... É ali?

- Então quer dizer que Suichirou Takeshi não perde tempo não é? - Disse Bankotsu em tom ameaçador.

- É, pelo visto, vocês me descobriram. - O ser revelou, tirando a capa. - Meu nome é Kairo. Kairo Kawada, e vou destruí-los e pegar de volta a Adaga, preparem-se!

- Mas o que está dizendo, idiota? Pegar de volta? Ficou louco não é? - Falou Bankotsu rindo com sarcasmo do individuo. - Você não sairá vivo daqui, maldito! - Terminou pegando sua espada dupla e avançando sobre o Kairo, que rapidamente se desviou. - Mas como? - Bankotsu praguejou.

- É inútil. Essa capa foi fabricada pela Bruxa Minamo, ela é ótima, me deu poderes incríveis. HAHAHAHA. - Sacou uma espada curva, serrilhada, e soltou laminas em cima de Bankotsu, que conseguiu se desviar de algumas mas uma das laminas pegou em seu rosto. - Filho da mãe. - bufou.

- Kairo, acho melhor você sumir daqui antes que eu mesmo faça isso. - Disse Sesshoumaru em tom ameaçador.

- Haha, e ir embora de mãos vazias, mas nem a pau. Cadê a Adaga, anda, me dê ela que logo acabaremos com isso. - Debochou.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso, ele nunca descobriria onde a escondeu.

Porém, ele sentiu algo muito estranho.

- Bankotsu, cuide dele, eu já venho.

- HEY! ESPERA AÍ VAI FUGIR ASSIM? - Bankotsu disse alterado

- CALMA! Eu já venho, preciso impedir uma coisa. - _"Que garota imbecil, não deveria fazer isso..."_

- Minha nossa, consegui seguir a energia... Como faço pra abrir esse cofre meu pai? *gota*

Rin seguiu a energia que a guiou até aquele salão, localizado ou pouco depois de uma imensa biblioteca. _"Acho que a biblioteca da escola não dá nem 1/3 disso."_

Viu o cofre que, estranhamente , apareceu em sua mente, como uma visão. _"Só poderia ser coisa do Youki dessa arma"._

Aproximou-se, e, quando ia tocar o cofre...

- NÃO TOQUE, VAI SE QUEIMAR! - Alguém gritou.

Antes mesmo de tocar o cofre, Rin virou-se e viu um Sesshoumaru com uma cara nada legal. Não que já não fosse das outras vezes, mas enfim...

- Se-sesshoumaru-sama... a adaga... me chamou - disse gaguejando.

- Mesmo assim, esse cofre tem uma barreira - chegou perto e jogou um pedaço de papel, que rapidamente se chocou com o cofre e se desfez, no mesmo segundo.

- Putz o_o por pouco não perco a mão hein hahaha *gota*

- Quero que saia daqui.

- O quê?

- Esconda-se. Aquele cara vai te levar.

- Mas porque?

- Oras, ele ouviu quando eu disse que você detecta a energia da Adaga. Rin, entenda. Você é a ÚNICA que faz isso. Minha mãe reencarnou no seu corpo. Da mesma forma que você me ajudar, vai correr muitos riscos. Quer dizer, por mais que te pague, não sei se é sua obrigação submeter-se a isso e...

- não precisa terminar seu pensamento - Disse Rin, cautelosa. - Sei que sou uma tonta, desengonçada, mas, mas eu quero te ajudar, quero ser útil, mesmo que eu corra riscos, é muito melhor somente eu correr riscos do que o mundo inteiro. Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria se todo esse poder que você me disse caísse em mãos malignas, não é mesmo? - trminou com um doce sorriso. Sesshoumaru nunca imaginou que aquela menina que ele julgava idiota e incoerente tivesse um pensamento tão decidido e firme.

- Ok, está certo. - Disse com um sorriso interno - Mas, quero que se esconda, não quero que logo de cara já corra riscos.

- Pode deixar Sesshoumaru-sama, Arigatou pela preocupação. ^^

- Não é preocupação, é somente prevenção. - Disse frio.

- Erm... ok. - Disse, levemente decepcionada. _"É obvio que ele nunca se preocuparia comigo."_

- Agora fique aqui, temos um espião para brincar. - Disse com um sorriso sádico.

- Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama, tome cuidado...

Ok, ta muito curto. Mas melhor isso do que nada não concordam? D:

Capitulo que vem já respondo todas as reviews. Arigatou minna *-*

Byebye :*


	6. micro aviso

GENTE, TO APANHANDO DO FF

to muito P da vida pq deixei todo configurado o texto e ele foi todo desmembrado, espero que ainda assim consigam entender DDDD:

perd o ;-; 


End file.
